Children of the White Lotus
by padfootsmistress777
Summary: Uh yeah this is basically a complete underground of rebels against the war, not the Fire Nation but the war and there's Jet takes place after and/or during Crossroads of Destiny. Oh can someone help me with Genre's? I haven't figured out what it should be


**_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Avatar universe. I wish I did but I don't...so yeah...Enjoy!, Oh and may be some spoilers so I'm waring you just in case._**

* * *

Chapter One: The Underground

Longshot and Smellerbee helped the limping Jet as they walked through Ba Sing Se. "Where're we going?" He muttered still in pain.

"To find you a place to rest Jet, you need it." Smellerbee said as she fixed the canteen that was on her shoulder.

Longshot looked at Smellerbee.

"I know Longshot, I have to use the bathroom too." Longshot stared at her sternly.

"I'm kidding! We'll find a place to rest soon Jet don't worry."

"Water?" Jet said hissing.

"It's empty and your girlfriend isn't here." Smellerbee sneered.

Longhsot's head shot up.

"What is it?" Smellerbee asked. She looked to where he pointed and saw several people running swiftly carrying burlap sacks.

"Let's go then!" Smellerbee said as Longshot shouldered Jet onto his back so Smellerbee was no longer carrying him. They ran following the line of people it was dark so no one saw them.

* * *

"Tora! Tora!"

"What?!" The earth bender said annoyed.

"We were followed." Min said hurriedly. She was a young fire bender of about 8. Her gold eyes were frantic and her arms waved in urgency.

"Kuzon! Harumi!" Tora called. "Thank you Min, just bring the supplies into the cabin okay? Get You brother and gather everyone into their stations just in case."

"Yes ma'am!" She ran shouting along the way Tora rolling her eyes.

"What is it?" Kuzon asked. Harumi followed right behind him. "Watch it will you?"

"What'd I do?"

"You bumped into me."

"You stopped short."

"Guys, serious problem, someone's coming." Tora said. "Harumi, Kuzon come with me." Harumi made a slide of ice and slid down it like she was surfing Tora and Kuzon slid down as well. Tora caught a glimpse of the intruders. She forced them against the one of the cave's walls encased in stone with only their heads poking out.

"Hey what's the big idea? Our friend's hurt we just came for help." The person who spoke was small with a mane of brown hair and red markings on their face.

"More importantly who told you where we are?!"

"We followed you." The crazy haired kid said. She couldn't tell if they were a boy or girl.

"Great, did you bring soldiers!?"

"No! Do you know who we are? We're the Freedom Fighters…well three of 'em at least. I'm Smellerbee. That's Longshot and that's Jet he's hurt, bad.

"Harumi take him to the healing tunnel. Come Kuzon and I will show you where you'll be staying." Tora said releasing the Freedom Fighters from there rock cocoons.

"Kuzon…that sounds Fire Nation." Smellerbee said.

"Maybe 'cause I am Fire Nation..or at least will be when the Avatar defeats Ozai…" Kuzon said.

"Here we go again." Tora sighed rolling her eyes. Kuzon always went into a rant about how the Fire Nation isn't as proud as it used to be before Sozin .

"What? The Fire Nation used to be great! My family's told me so many stories."

"You don't see me complaing though do you? They took over Omashu _and_ Ba Sing Se. They took over BA SING SE…Okay! Not even The Dragon of the West could do that! And it was taken over by a psychotic 14 year old and her two lackeys! Mind you it was their precious princess, of course Ozai probably doesn't have the gall to to do his own dirty work. But we can't spend this time complaining. We fight back. Not major things but try to destroy tanks and stuff to prevent any more trouble."

"Not that it would help, Iroh's in jail, Bumi's prisoner somewhere in Omashu."

"New Ozai." Tora corrected rolling her eyes.

"Right, not to mention Pakku's off getting hitched."

"What?" Smellerbee asked watching the two volley off each other.

"We call ourselves The Children of th- Not gonna happen." Tora said.

"What?"

"We still can't trust you." Kuzon said. As soon as he said that there was a loud thump above them.

"Tora did you hear that?!" Harumi whispered anxiously running towards them.

"Ye-es."

"I know there are people down there. I can practically smell your fear." A cold, sadistic voice said.

"It's Azula." Kuzon whispered.

"No kidding." Harumi said.

"Wonder if her precious brother's with her." Tora whispered.

"I thought he was with Iroh." Min said coming up next to Harumi.

"Iroh's in jail now sweety." Harumi said patting the young girl on her head.

"I hear you." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Tora looked to both Harumi and Kuzon and they nodded.

"You two stay here." Tora said locking their feet into rock.

"Yeah right." Smellerbee muttered looking at Longshot with a sideways glance. He just shrugged.

"Come on." Tora said creating a small rock slide to move as fast as possible.

"Look guys, it looks like the Princess has graced us with her presence…And she brought lackeys." Tora sneered getting into a fighting stance. Harumi and Kuzon did the same.

* * *

A/N: See Jet ISN'T dead...yet. ....nah he's not lol!


End file.
